There is known a technique of cooling an electronic part installed in an electronic apparatus by using a liquid cooling medium. Bubbles may be generated in a flow channel through which the cooling medium flows. There is a technique of catching such bubbles at a given position.
However, bubbles may not be caught at a given position at a high flow rate of the cooling medium.